kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow Organization
The Shadow Organization (裏会'', Urakai'') is an umbrella group organizing all ability users and those who fight Ayakashi and other demons. Originally, the Shadow Organization was meant to be an ordinary organization. Yumeji Hisaomi wanted to gather people who wanted to get away from their families, especially those who were not heirs in their family.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 271, page 7 Organization As the organization's creators, the Oumi brothers held the most powerful positions: Nichinaga as the Sousui, the overall commander that operated largely from the shadows, and Yumeji as head of the Group of Twelve ''(十二人会, Juunininkai''), an executive committee that controlled the majority of organization's activities. Upon being appointed to a seat, each executive was given a membership badge as proof of their position. Should that badge be stolen or destroyed, that executive would lose their position.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 27 The organization underwent a major restructuring following the war against former commander Nichinaga Oumi. According to Masamori, this is spearheaded by Tatsuki, who forces Nura Kidoin into leading the organization, but actually conducts most of the business herself. Aside from delegating much of her power, Tatsuki makes two other major changes: the three defected executives Juho, Tsumugi Kazuchika, and Kusaribe Gaiji are forced to return and contribute. Also, Masamori is demoted from his executive role (at the suggestion of Tokimori Hazama), and is now being used in an attempt to attract new, young recruits.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 Under the Oumi Brothers' Control *'Commander': Nichinaga Oumi (Deceased) - Organization Co-Founder Group of Twelve *'2nd Seat': Nura Kidoin Former Group of Twelve Members *'1st Seat': Yumeji Hisaomi (Deceased) - Organization Co-Founder *'3rd Seat': Tatsuki (Resigned) *'4th Seat': Meian (Deceased) *'5th Seat': Kusaribe Gaiji (Defected) *'6th Seat': Kagen Shiromi (Resigned) *'7th Seat': Mudou (Defected/Deceased) *'7th Seat': Masamori Sumimura (Demoted) *'8th Seat': Ichirou Ogi (Deceased) *'9th Seat': Okuni (Deceased) *'10th Seat': Tsumugi Kazuchika (Defected) *'11th Seat': Konozuka Kihei (Deceased) *'12th Seat': Juho (Defected) Offices & Groups The Shadow Organization is made up of various offices and groups, each with its own set of functions that benefit the organization as a whole. *'Serpent's Eye:' Prognostication, Prophecies - (Disbanded) **Nozomi - Abyss Delver/Head Miko (Deceased) **Saki (Resigned) **Unnamed Miko *'Investigation Office:' Inter-Organization Inquiry, Case Analysis **Kouzou Tanno - Chief **Namihira **Rokurou Ougi - Temporary Volunteer *'Management Office' - (Destroyed) **Section Chief (Deceased) **Tanaka (Deceased) **Takahashi (Deceased) *'Prosecution Office:' Apprehension, Sentencing, Imprisonment, Execution - (Destroyed) **Saikaku Enjouji - Co-Head **Saigo Enjouji - Co-Head **Island Guide **Island Boatman ***Special Investigations Team ****Yashiro (Deceased) ****Kiyoderu Yugami (Resigned) *'Records Office:' Case Studies, Archive Safekeeping **Okuni - Special Adviser/Keeper of Archives **Namihira **Kisana Night Troop The Night Troop (夜行'', Yagyō''), otherwise known as the Shadow Organization's Task Force, is an organization that executes its missions without anyone noticing.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 50, page 7 It is made up of ability users, ranging from adults to children, who train in the use of their abilities. *Chief Masamori Sumimura - Founder & Commander *Vice-Chief Miki Hatori - 2nd in Command Combat Unit *Makio - Unit Head *Yukimasa - Aide to Unit Head *Gen Shishio (Deceased) *Raizo *Hakudo *Odo *Dai Yaegashi *Todoroki *Takemitsu *Mother and Spirit Baby *Shoki *Yaichi and Tsukinojou Intelligence Unit *Kei Sazanami - Unit Head *Shu Akitsu *Sen Kagemiya *Kyoichi Hiba *Hakota Sorcery Unit *Fumiya Somegi - Unit Head *Ito Orihara Relief Unit *Kikusui - Unit Head *Shiragiku Transportation Unit *Mukade - Unit Head *Higurashi - Volunteer/Aide to Vice Chief Education Unit *Atora Hanashima - Unit Head Cooking & Provision Procurement Units *Aikawa - Unit(s) Head *Shu Akitsu Trainees *Mother and Spirit Baby - Trainee Supervisor *Misao *Akira *En *Haruka Unspecified *Yomi Kasuga *Hakota's Mother *Souji Hiura Associated Teams Though several Night Troop members are active within multiple units simultaneously, they often work with or are deployed alongside the comrades most familiar to them. Certain pairs or groups are almost always seen together. *Fumiya & Ito *Hakudo & Odo *Team SenShuDai *Karasumori Support Team 1 *Karasumori Support Team 2 *Kurosusuki Rescue Team *Misao & Akira *Night Troop Combat Team *Tokine Transfer Team *Yukimasa's Team Shinyuuchi Hunters The Shinyuuchi Hunters at first appeared to be a small, independent but powerful group of ability users that were gradually targeting and draining various shinyuuchi of their power. It was later revealed that they were acting on Yumeji's orders, partially out of spite because the Sousui had abandoned them in the past.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 265 Since the death of Yumeji, the surviving hunters had been reabsorbed into the Sousui Faction, though not by choice.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 With the failure of Kakeru's world destruction spell, the group has disbanded.Kekkaishi mangam Chapter 341 Former Members *Michiru - Leader (Deceased) *Kakeru - 2nd in Command (Resigned) *Ichigou (Resigned) *Nigou (Deceased) Factions The Yumeji Faction Recognized as the "true" Shadow Organization, the Yumeji Faction (lead largely by Yumeji Hisaomi) is simultaneously upholding their original purpose of fighting Ayakashi, but also resisting attempts at their corruption and systematic destruction by the Sousui Faction and its mercenaries. However, between numerous assassinations and internal disputes, the faction has been largely decimated, and is currently reorganizing to effectively survive and fight back. The Sousui Faction Oumi Nichinaga, founder and commander of the Shadow Organization, was determined to destroy it, and was using several of the organization's own resources and ability users in secret to do so. With Nichinaga's death, the faction has disbanded. Former Members *Oumi Nichinaga - Organization Co-Founder (Deceased) *Zero - (Deceased) *Sangou - (Resigned) *Suigetsu - (Deceased) *Haruka - (Resigned) *En - (Resigned) *Number 536 - (Resigned) References Category:Organizations Category:The Shadow Organization